Deux forces d'un aimant
by corbeauprophet
Summary: Je fus un soir le témoin, lors d'une soirée, de la rencontre de deux jeunes nobles très opposés. Voici mon témoignage sur cette confrontation fascinante.


Avant d'entamer la lecture de cette fanfiction, il y a quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir:

Tout d'abord, rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur le dos de yana toboso et de son œuvre.

Ensuite, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Kuroshitsuji. Je ne suis pas très engagée dans ce fandom. J'ai plutôt bien aimé mais je me suis arrêtée après l'arc du cirque, et j'ai surtout écris ceci pour une amie.

Aisrikawaii, ceci est un cadeau pour te remercier de toujours relire mes textes avant leurs diffusions et de m'aider à les améliorer, et aussi parce que tu m'as souvent dit que le ship Ciel/Alois manquait de fics. Voici donc ma modeste contribution, Pour toi...

.

* * *

Deux forces d'un aimant

.

.

.

J'ai été le témoin d'une bien étrange rencontre que je ne pourrais oublier, quand bien même je le voudrais. Ce qui s'est produit sous mes yeux ce soir-là, je pense être l'un des seuls à l'avoir entièrement compris, et pourtant, ce processus tenait de l'alchimie, en cela qu'il avait quelque chose de beau, mêlé d'inquiétant.

Je connaissais les deux personnes dont il est question. J'avais déjà rencontré l'une des deux, quand à l'autre, sans l'avoir jamais vu, j'avais entendu à son sujet toutes sortes de rumeurs des plus étranges.

Mais voilà ce qui s'est passé. J'avais été invité à une réception mondaine organisée par Lord Winster, une fête de charité à laquelle bon nombre de nobles sujets de sa Majesté étaient présents. Lorsque je franchissais le vestibule et pénétrais dans l'opulence du grand-salon, je remarquais rapidement parmi les invités déjà présents le comte Phantomhive. Autour de lui, un espace vide s'était naturellement formé.

Je l'avais vu déjà quelquefois -toujours pour traiter d'affaires en lien avec la reine et jamais pendant longtemps. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la compagnie des autres hommes. Il la supporte, tout au plus. Pour ma part il y a toujours eu quelque chose en lui qui me hérissait les poils de la nuque. La faute en incombe peut être à son majordome toujours omniprésent, éternellement derrière lui, ombre raffinée au sourire cynique. Mais surtout, ce que je n'ai jamais supporté, c'est le contraste saisissant entre son corps d'enfant, resplendissant de jeunesse, éclatant de beauté -provoquant souvent chez les dames cette faiblesse de douceur et un débordement d'amour spontané pour ce garçon au visage d'ange- et ses yeux. Son œil droit disparaît derrière un cache œil noir. J'ignore quelle terrible blessure se cache là qu'ait pu subir un être si jeune. Mais le plus glaçant, c'est cet unique œil valide au regard dur et désabusé d'un être qui a contemplé la noirceur la plus profonde. J'espère ne jamais savoir de quoi il fut témoin.

Je ne suis pas le seul à mal supporter sa présence de façon prolongée. Je sais qu'il ne jouit pas d'une grande renommé auprès des autres nobles. Il dégage une sorte d'aura négative qui le protège des opportuns et ce phénomène était fort observable se soir-là. Une ou deux personnes s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour échanger quelques mots, probablement pour parler affaires, puis s'en repartaient. Je me contentais de le saluer poliment, sachant qu'il était là par devoir et non par plaisir, et je préférais m'attarder auprès de Lady Windmoor qui partageait mon goût pour les vieilles légendes.

Or il ne se fut pas écoulé plus d'une demi-heure quand je ressentis un changement d'atmosphère notoire dans la pièce. Était-ce l'instinct de survie que j'avais développé à force d'être mêlé à des intrigues de cour fort dangereuses, ou bien notre discussion sur les créatures mythologiques m'avait-elle mise dans une prédisposition à sentir le surnaturel ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je me retournai machinalement et je remarquai immédiatement que quelqu'un venait de franchir la frontière tacite qui séparait le comte Phantomhive du reste des mortel, et se tenait directement face à lui.

Sans l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, je le reconnu tout de même. Et si le moindre doute m'avait effleuré, les murmures qui parcoururent le luxuriant salon ainsi que les regards lancés de biais vers les deux jeunes gens auraient suffit à me tirer hors de mon ignorance.

Face à Lord Phantomhive se tenait crânement le chef de la maison des Trancy.

Tout ce que je savais du personnage se réduisait à peu de choses qui reposaient toutes sur les rumeurs folles qui courraient au sujet de cette maison. Si j'en croyais ne serait-ce que la moitié, c'était un garçon aux pulsions sadiques incontrôlables, adepte de satanisme et de magie noire et qui avait probablement eu une grande part dans la mort de son propre père. Les esprits les plus enflammés chuchotaient entre eux que l'ancien patriarche n'était d'ailleurs pas le vrai père de l'enfant, mais que, incapable de produire une descendance, il aurait massacré un village entier en sacrifice à un démon. Bien sur, je n'accordais aucune foi à ces commérages. Même l'esprit le plus ouvert ne saurait croire de telles inepties.

Pourtant la connaissance de ces rumeurs ajoutée à l'exubérance qu'exhibait à présent le jeune noble aux cheveux blonds entrait en rupture si directe avec la réserve et l'attitude de glace du seigneur aux cheveux noir cendré qu'un frisson extrêmement désagréable me parcouru l'échine. Face à moi, deux forces comme extérieures à ce monde se faisaient face et pendant cet instant de flottement, je dois bien avouer que j'étais persuadé que les conséquences d'une telle rencontre ne pourraient être que mauvaises pour nous, nobles ordinaires qui les entourions.

Il m'arrive encore de le penser, bien que rien ne se soit vraiment produit qui corrobore mon pessimisme du moment. Mais je dois rester fidèle à l'ordre dans lesquels se produisirent les évènements.

Aillant ainsi pénétrer l'espace personnel de son interlocuteur, je l'entendis s'adresser avec entrain à Lord Phantomhive. Celui-ci lui répondit par deux mots secs que je ne pu saisir avant de tourner les talons. Le rejet était on ne peut plus clair.

A cause de ce que je pensais savoir, je m'attendais à une réaction assez violente de la part du jeune Trancy. Il n'en fut rien.

Je m'avance peut-être, mais je crois que la curiosité l'emporta sur le sentiment d'affront auquel il fut confronté. Pendant que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations du baron Renwild, j'observais avec intérêt la chorégraphie complexe qu'effectuait le jeune prétendant blond pour se rapprocher de sa cible.

Se désintéressant prétendument du garçon, il préféra se présenter aux autres invités, d'une façon extravagante qui attirait beaucoup l'attention sur lui. Cela à peine fait, il abandonnait totalement son interlocuteur et passait au suivant, traversait la salle, s'arrêtait au buffet, ciblant toujours les endroits les mieux éclairés, revenait au centre de la piste de bal, tournoyait un instant dans une étrange danse puis revenait et repartait et tout cela avec une sorte de candeur enfantine et sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. Une seule paire d'yeux lui importait.

Je le surpris même feignant de séduire une Dame pour la rejeter aussitôt. Et pendant tout cet étrange manège, s'étalait sur son visage cette expression singulière, mélange de plaisir, de désir et d'une pointe de cruauté.

La stratégie fonctionnait, s'il on peut dire, car bien qu'il eut été facile de croire le contraire, le lord n'y était pas indifférent. Il se contenta d'abord d'ignorer ce prétendant inopportun, mais bientôt, je pu vérifier que ses déplacements étaient générés en fonction de ceux de son étrange opposé. D'une façon qui paraissait naturelle et non préméditée, il se trouvait toujours là ou l'autre n'était pas. Il évoluait parmi les riches invités, saluait un petit groupe d'un signe de tête, puis continuait son chemin d'un pas tranquille. Lorsqu'il passa auprès de moi, j'eu droit à un regard hostile clairement désapprobateur. Il savait que je les observais. Je haussais légèrement les épaules. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue agacée. Le jeu aurait pu s'étendre ainsi sur tout le temps de la soirée et l'histoire se serait arrêtée là.

Cependant, j'ignore comment, les deux aimants de force négative, soudain, au lieu de se repousser furent attirés l'un vers l'autre et je refuse de croire que ce fut uniquement du au hasard. Ils étaient bien trop semblables pour ça cette lueur étrange, hypnotisante bien que quelque peu sinistre se retrouvait en chacun d'entre eux.

Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face. Derrière l'expression d'agacement du comte Phantomhive je jure avoir perçu une pointe de curiosité qui se mua en surprise difficilement dissimulée quand le comte Trancy brandit victorieusement sous le nez de son objectif une part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait sauvé du buffet.

Ce geste et la réaction qu'il provoqua étaient si naïfs que pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression d'être réellement face à des enfants de douze ans. Comme si un coin du voile de ténèbres qui les recouvrait s'était un instant soulevé. Il retomba hélas bien vite. Mais la situation était maintenant assez différente. Ils possédaient auparavant chacun leur propre aura malveillante qui se repoussaient l'une l'autre. Mais alors qu'ils s'engagèrent dans une tentative de discussion courtoise, je sentis d'une façon si vive que je pu presque les voire ces deux sphères d'énergie converger et se rencontrer. Et alors que le jeune garçon blond partit d'un grand rire, attirant sur lui quelques regards curieux ou désapprobateurs, alors que le lord aux cheveux cendrés esquissa un sourire imperceptible, je les vis, ces auras qui n'en formèrent plus qu'une dont l'étrangeté et la puissance obscure extérieure au monde de l'ordinaire firent rejaillir en ma mémoire certaines légendes. De celles qui parlent d'âmes sœurs destinées à s'emboîter si parfaitement qu'elles n'en forment plus qu'une.

Et je repensais à ce majordome si inquiétant, à ce goût de la solitude et à la maturité si étrange et au regard vide de joie de l'un. Aux rumeurs galopantes, à la cruauté folle et à l'exubérance absurde du second.

Quel genre d'âme pouvait être ainsi formée par deux moitiés pareilles ?

Alors que la fête touchait à sa fin, et que tous repartaient chez eux, que les messieurs ramenaient les dames à leur calèches ou bien se faisaient héler un cab, j'observais les serviteurs raccompagner leurs maîtres. Tandis que ces grandes figures noires, indistinctes dans l'obscurité, entraînaient leurs maîtres dans le labyrinthe nuital des rues de Londres, une petite voix à l'arrière de mon crâne me souffla soudain une réponse.

Et j'aurais préféré qu'elle se taise quand elle me chuchota : « Certainement pas une âme humaine. »


End file.
